


Red Dust

by afterism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt 'swimming'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dust

Dean gets out. They don't talk about it.

There's no born-again moments, no fundamental changes - but Sam sometimes sees him standing outside in the wind with his arms limp at his sides and his eyes either closed or fixed on some nowhere point. There's a storm creeping up, the clouds low and dark and the air hot and heavy.

The burns on his skin still haven't faded.

He makes no unusual complaints about the heat but Sam sees it in the clench of his fingers around the steering wheel, the tightness in his lips. He shifts his hips against the leather and moves only to change the tape, and the rain has started in fitful bursts by the time they reach the motel.

There's a small pool behind the rooms, and even from the window Sam can see it's old and grungy, dead leaves and twigs and dirt clinging to the edges. Dean leaves his bags on the bed and doesn't say a word before toeing off his boots and shrugging off his jacket, sliding the window open and jumping out. Sam just watches him as he reaches the pool side and strips off completely - it's almost dark and the motel is mostly empty, and the splash of his dive is immediately swallowed into the patter of the rain.

Sam pretends to not look for a few long moments - checks their bags, wanders aimlessly around the room with the window always in sight - eventually giving up and tugging off everything except his jeans, jumping out and striding across to the pool bare-chested and barefooted. He crouches down at the side, fingertips resting lightly on the concrete, and Dean continues swimming from end to end without a glance.

The rain continues in waves, peppering down onto Sam's heated skin then bursting heavily into the water, and Sam eventually settles and lets his legs hang over the side, swirling his feet in the water and not bothering to roll up his jeans. He must look away or close his eyes for a second as suddenly Dean has gone and something has a hold of his ankles - he manages a startled yelp before he's pulled completely in, jeans and all.

They emerge, Sam spluttering and Dean grinning. Dean reaches forward to pluck a leaf out of Sam's hair and Sam dives forward to tackle him and they meet somewhere in the middle in a tangle of laughs and splutters and limbs, kicking and swimming until they reach the side of the pool and then Dean pushes him against the tiles, suddenly pressed together at hips and chests and lips.

They haven't done this, not since Before and it's something like desperation between them as they push and pull and kiss, Sam's hands cupping Dean's head tightly and Dean's fingers pressing into his hips as they slide together, skin slick and slippery. It's fierce and gasping as teeth clash and Dean works to get the sodden denim off Sam, fumbling with a button, a taste of blood in their mouths and they move faster, harder. The rain crashes down, a roll of thunder from somewhere distant and Sam is working Dean open with two fingers, the movement familiar enough that they close their eyes and the kisses soften, melt into something more like warmth amid the storm.

Sam pushes in and Dean wraps his legs around his hips and they turn in the water, still kissing and the tiles cold against Dean's back. It's fumbling and messy and it feels like they're learning everything all over again, fingertips mapping out wet skin, and in a few short slippery thrusts Dean is shivering under Sam's hands and clenching around him and dragging it out until Sam is coming too, forehead pressed against Dean's shoulder and mouth open, hot ragged breaths against his damp chest.

The rain slows a little and there's only a little light spilling out towards them from their own room and they stay close together, forgetting about the leaves and dirt and everything.


End file.
